1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an indoor unit of an air conditioner which is capable of more effectively blowing air.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally speaking, an air conditioner is an apparatus that cools or heats an indoor space or purifies indoor air using phase variation of refrigerant depending on a thermodynamic cycle. Such an air conditioner comprises a compressor, condenser, expansion valve, and evaporator, and serves to provide a user with a more comfortable indoor environment. Generally, air conditioners are classified into a discrete-type air conditioner and an integral-type air conditioner.
The discrete-type air conditioner is configured such that an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separately installed from each other while being connected via a refrigerant pipe. The integral-type air conditioner is configured such that an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are included in a single case, and is usually mounted in a window, etc.
In the integral-type air conditioner, it is important to effectively utilize the interior of the case because both the indoor unit and the outdoor unit are provided in a relatively small case. Further, to achieve more effective air conditioning of an indoor space, it is necessary to provide the case with air suction and discharge holes in consideration of the flow of fluid.